tell me that you need me
by FirstHeartBroken
Summary: she loved him, He didn't cherish her. She didn't need him anymore, He wanted her back. She's moved on, He still can't let go. Their relationship is a continuous circle... but does a circle ever end? NB angst


_My first GG story. Infact, I only finished watching season 1 this morning. I know there are more Chuck/Blair fans out there, but I instantly fell in love with this couple, even if Nate does screw it up everytime. Chuck seems... arrogant, selfish? Not to mention nowhere near as hot as Nate. Hope you like this._

_**Summary: **She loved him, He didn't value her. She didn't need him anymore, He wanted her back. She's moved on, He still can't let go. Their relationship is a continuous circle... but does a circle ever end?_

* * *

**Tell me that you need me.**

**A Nate/Blair ****Oneshot**

She stands motionless, "What did you just say?" She whispers slowly, her voice straining from her emotions and the force of his admittance.

"I love you." He says clearly and tries to ignore the lump in his throat and the butterflies at the pit of his stomach.

Blair Waldorf blinks, her red lips parted slightly as she tries to comprehend what this man is saying. This man who she was so in love with. This man who broke her heart too many times. This man who is her boyfriend's best friend.

"Nate," Her voice strains and she has to bite her lip to stop her tears from falling, "I don't- I don't understand." Her voice trails off to a squeak.

He takes a shaky breath and steps towards her slightly, "Blair," His voice is quiet, "I'm sorry- I- I know we're friends, but it's just how I feel."

She's slightly angry now as she takes a step back and turns from him, placing her hands on the bookcase, her breathing ragged, "You can't say that to me, Nate!" She shouts, turning to face him.

He remains silent.

Because he just doesn't know what to say.

"You can't just say that to me after all we've been through!" She tells him loudly, "You aren't supposed to love me. Not now." She adds in a whisper, a single tear rolling down her rosy cheek.

"But I do." He tells her just as quietly, "I can't help it. Do you think that I _want _to feel like this?!" He asks her, his eyebrows furrowed.

She lets out a deep sigh but before she can speak, Nate interrupts her.

"No I don't, B!" He cries, "Do you know how hard it is to see you with him?! How hard it is for me to realise that I've actually lost you?! God, I took you for granted, B. I didn't realise what I had until it was gone."

She stands quietly, tears rolling down her cheek, "Exactly," She whimpers, "I am gone, Nate. You lost me. I'm Chuck's now and I- I love him."

She can't believe she faltered. She wasn't supposed to stammer. She was supposed to speak confidently when she told Nate that she loved his best friend, because she did. Or that's what she's always told herself. She won't let her feelings for Nathaniel Archibald re-surface. She won't. Not again. Because, she's not sure if her heart can take it.

"Do you, Blair?" He asks in a whisper, "Do you really?" He repeats, taking a step towards her. Blair inhales sharply, stepping backwards until she's trapped between the wooden door of her bedroom and Nate's strong body. The brunette boy places his right hand next to her head, leaning into her body.

"Yes," She tells him confidently, trying to avoid his sparkling green eyes, "I- I do."

"Then why are you stammering?" He whispers, his eyes trailing down to her parted lips.

She dares to look into his eyes and immediately regrets it, because, now she can't look away. She pushes at his unyielding chest, pursing her lips into a thin line to stop her tears from falling, "Please, Nate. Let me go." She nearly cries, desperately.

"No," He tells her, looking into her eyes, "I can't. Not now, not ever. I'll never let you go again, B."

She bites her bottom lip, her head spinning, "You never loved me, Nate." She tells him and he opens his mouth to protest but she places a manicured hand in front of his rough lips, "No." She whispers, "I loved you, Nate. For _so _long I held on to the thought of you and me, of our love. I spent _so_ many years, too blindly in love with you to see that you didn't want me. You wanted Serena. I was clinging on to the hope that you would forget her and come back to me, but you never did. When we broke up, I was heartbroken, and Chuck was there. I needed_ you!_ But you weren't there, Nate! Even when you were right next to me, you were never there. Not really. I loved you, Nate! I did! But it's too late now."

Her voice trails off to a desperate sob and it breaks his heart to see her cry. He tenderly brushes a tear away from her cheek with his thumb and tips her head up to look at him, "Blair, I'm so sorry. I never cherished you. I never realised what I had until you didn't need me anymore."

"I need-" His voice breaks slightly, "I need to kiss you, one more time." He whispers and she bites her red bottom lip, Goosebumps rising on her cheek as his fingers caress her soft skin.

She nods slightly and he leans in. His lips gently brush over hers and her eyes flutter close. He tenderly kisses the corner of her lips and pulls back, looking into her broken eyes. She licks her lips slightly, immediately missing the heat of his soft kiss.

Before she can comprehend what she's saying, she says it. She knows it's wrong, but she says it anyway.

"Kiss me, Nate." She whispers and he's slightly stunned, "Please. Would you- Would you kiss me again?"

He throws her a faint smile before letting his lips gently lock over hers. It's slow and passionate, and it's only now that she realises how much she's missed him. With Chuck, it's always fast and full of lust. With Nate, it's gentle and loving, and she doesn't just feel an ache between her legs... she feels an ache in her heart.

"Nate," She whispers when they break away, a tear rolling down her cheeks, "I've missed you. I need you."

She's finally said it and he's waited two, agonizingly long years for her to say those words.

She loves Chuck, she does. But she feels _something _with Nate, something even stronger than love. She needs him desperately. He makes her feel complete, something she's never felt before. And she has missed him, more than he can imagine.

He doesn't know how to tell her that his heart has ached for her every day since she's been with Chuck. He doesn't know how to tell her that he feels incomplete without her. He just doesn't know how to tell her he loves her. So he just blurts it out.

"I love you."

She's the one to initiate it this time and he's stunned when their lips lock in a passionate kiss. She pushes him back and starts pulling at his clothes desperately. It was supposed to be a soft, innocent kiss - just to say goodbye, just so he can let go. But, now she's tasted him, she needs him. She needs to feel his body next to hers. She needs to feel him inside her again, it's been too long.

His lips move to her neck and she tips her head to the side, her eyes fluttering close. His tongue gently sponges the soft kisses that he leaves behind and she desperately wants to moan his name. But she doesn't. Because, if she does, then she'll have to admit that this is happening. If she doesn't say his name then maybe she can imagine that it's Chuck kissing her neck tenderly. But her heart is telling her that she doesn't even want to pretend. Because, truthfully, she knows it's Nate... and she's _thrilled _that it's Nate.

She grips onto his shoulders desperately, as he kisses her passionately over and over again. She doesn't want to let go, she doesn't want to forget. She wants to hold on to this moment forever. Her heart pounds wildly in her chest as his tongue gently fights with hers.

He wants her heart. He doesn't just want her for the night - he wants her forever. The unbearable aching in his chest slowly increases every day. And even though he's thankful for tonight, he can't help but feel desperately sad. Because, he knows he's lost her heart - broken it too many times. And although he's proud of Chuck for stepping up and trying to mend the broken pieces, he can't help but hate him for it. Because, Chuck has the girl he loves... Nate doesn't.

He picks her up bridal style and she wraps her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. He kisses the top of her head tenderly before placing her on the bed and climbing on top of her. He treats her lovingly, as if she's a delicate flower that may break at any time.

It takes less than 3 minutes for them to discard their clothes completely. He feels like crying when he sees her perfectly formed, naked body - because he knows that he'll never see it again. Her body is almost exactly the way he remembers it. The shapes, the curves, the creamy skin, everything is still there. For her, this is closure. For him, this is everything he wants- everything he needs - _She's _everything he needs.

She wants him to make love to her because she's been craving his touch for so long now - and she hadn't even realised it. She feels stupid now as she remembers all those times when the three of them were together. He'd send her loving gazes that she mistook for friendly looks. She didn't know if she loved him or not... She hadn't figured that out yet.

"Blair," He whispers, his naked chest rising quickly with labored breaths.

He starts to trail soft butterfly kisses down her flat stomach, his trembling hands running up and down her smooth legs. He gently parts her thighs and his fingers softly part her, letting his tongue run down her wet folds.

"Nate," Her voice trembles - the burning aching between her legs becoming unbearable - Chuck's never made her feel like this before and that scares her.

One of his fingers penetrates her and she lets out a soft whimper. He gently massages one of her breasts in his other hand and slides up her body, kissing her deeply, his tongue matching the thrusts of his fingers.

"Oh...Oh Nate." She whimpers as she climaxes, her back arched and toes curled. Her breath comes out in short, sharp pants as her eyes are half closed. She wraps her arms around his neck and he stares into her gorgeous, sparkling eyes. They're silent for a little while, as Blair cherishes the feeling of Nate's hands gently caressing every part of her body. He's missed her so much and he needs to remember every inch of her tanned figure.

"Nate, no more," She begs, and he stares into her eyes, "I need you now. I need you inside me now. It's been too long."

He nods and positions himself above her delicate, small body. He kisses her gently once more before entering her.

It's been almost two years and the feeling of being inside her almost makes him want to cry. For every time he pushes into her she moans his name. It sounds like a chant, a raspy and familiar 'welcome home'.

Over and over again he wonders why they waited to do this. Why didn't he confess his love earlier? Why did he let her go to Chuck? Why did he let her go in the first place?

"I love you. I _love _you, Blair. I love you _so much_." He whispers over and over again as she wraps her legs around his waist and leans her forehead against his. She kisses him tenderly, her swollen lips slanting over his tired mouth.

"I've dreamt about this for so long... now I'm afraid." He whispers. With every thrust she's met with a build-up of two years without him. Two years without feeling him touch her, hold her. Every time she screams his name and every time she leans up and recaptures his lips, she's reminded of what they used to be.

She brushes a long piece of hair out of his face, revealing green eyes, "Why?" She whispers.

"Because it's _you, _Blair."

She nods, pursing her lips, as she closes her eyes and tries to enjoy the feeling of him filling her up again.

Soon enough her inner muscles clench around him and she climaxes, murmuring his name over and over again, loving how it rolls of her tongue so easily.

"Nate." She whispers, "I love you."

Those three words bring him over the edge. Before he knows it, he starts to cry. He pulls out of her and buries his head in her chest, bawling like a baby, his breath coming out in short, sharp sobs.

The first tears he's cried in a long time.

She's stunned, but gently brushes his hair, entangling the damp brown locks in her fingers and kissing him passionately on the lips one more time.

He cries because he's a terrible friend to Chuck.

He cries because he knows that she's not his and he misses her so goddamned much.

He cries because he knows this is the end.

He cries because he just doesn't know what to do.


End file.
